


Cuddles after a bad four days

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith flirts at the end, M/M, Space Dad, injured keith, just something i wrote at 2 am, klance, pining lance, self indulgent fic, worried lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Keith gets hurt in a mission. Lance waits for him, never leaving the med bay. All he wants to do is cuddle with the boy who thinks he hates him.or the cuddle self indulgent fanfic I wrote





	Cuddles after a bad four days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really early and I haven't had sleep for 37 hours. It's not my best but it's cute, to me at least.

The paladins were out on a mission, taking back a planet with the nickname '28'. They were winning, but they still took some heat.

Blue was weak and Lance was struggling to hear through the comms. He swerved many times, but he kept his cool and took down a few Galra ships. 

Pidge and Hunk were taking on ten ships, winding in and out of the lasers shot at them. They didn't have the same agility as Red, but Green was small, and Yellow couldn't care less if they hit the ships and knocking them into each other. Both lions grasping for energy, their paladins tired from being thrown around.

The castle was taking out the ships that were reinforcements. You could hear them yelling for help though, the castle defenses always low. 

Shiro and Keith were by the lead ship of the battle. Sure, it wasn't as difficult as Zarkon and Haggar, but it was pretty damn strong. They both had taken hits and Reds tail was hanging on by a thread. Black's left claws were bent in a painful way, but they kept on.

Shiro finally shot the ship the last time, rendering all other ships in the fleet useless as their main power source faded. The paladins cheered, but they didn't see the last shot fired. 

Aimed directly at Red, Lance saw too late. "KEITH! WATCH OUT!" But by the time he got that out Red had taken the hit, and the lights shut off. Keith's comms disconnected, and everyone was silent for a minute.

The four other paladins rushed over, Pidge yelling at Coran to get a pod ready. Hunk was throwing up from being overwhelmed, and Shiro was calm. But he had to be, he was the leader.

The same can't be said for Lance. He was the first to Red and grabbed the lion in Blues claws. Speeding to the castle. They got to the castle fast and Lance rushed to Red, to get Keith out.

"I need to get in to help Keith" Lance said to Red. Red opened up and Lance rushed in. He saw Keith in the pilot's seat, unconcious. He checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when he got one. It was weak, but there. 

Lance checked around Keith, checking for broken bones. He raised Keith's left arm and saw a deep gash going across his shoulder to the middle of his back. Lance let out a little sob, only now realizing he was crying. 

He picked Keith up bridal style and rushed to the med bay. Lance had so much adrenaline rushing through him, he passed the other paladins and stumbled into the med bay. Coran had the pod open already and Lance set him in carefully. He closed the pod and the others rushed in.

Lance looked around, only now letting the realization hit him. Pidge had tears running down her face, Keith was her friend that she could be weird with. Talk about family without him interrupting or changing the subject. She depended on him, he was a brother to her.

Hunk, he wasn't as close as Pidge or Shiro, but he is freaking out. Pacing the room, Hunk was muttering small assurances to himself. Hunk and Keith weren't best friends, but they cared about each other. I'm pretty sure Hunk was the first hug Keith had. Hunk cried that night that Keith hugged him. Keith never shows affection, but he did trust Hunk.

Allura and Coran, they were both distracting themselves with working on the pod and trying to help him in any way. They weren't as good with emotions, and they weren't close with Keith. But they were friends, and they were worried as hell. Coran had deep lines in his forehead, brows furrowed with concentration. 

Allura, who had earned Keith's forgiveness for the Galra stuff only a week ago, now was biting her lip. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes if she stopped working on the pod.

Shiro, was talking to Pidge. Trying to get her to calm down. He was worried too, but he had to put on the 'everything is going to be all right" mask for us. You could tell that he was freaking out by his eyes. 

And Lance, oh Lance was just staring. He had tears running down his face, but he was still. He was standing, wide-eyed in front of the pod. Lance's hands were shaking and his armor was covered in red. Not the beautiful red of Keith's jacket, but the horrifying maroon of Keith's blood.

After a few hours Allura and Coran left to set the castle on course to a peaceful planet so everyone could recover. Pidge fell asleep and Hunk took her to her room and went to make something in the kitchen to calm himself down.

Lance and Shiro were the only ones left. Lance was still stood in front of the pod, crossing his arms. Shiro was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. 

All of a sudden Lance heard a bang, he turned to see a bin knocked over across the room and Shiro on his knees, close to crying. 

"HE'S JUST A KID! THEY ALL ARE!" Shiro yelled, Lance stared frozen. "Why did it have to be like this?" He finished, Shiro's voice breaking at the end. 

Lance walked over and sat down next to Shiro. "What are you to Keith?" he asked. Shiro looked confused and Lance clarified, "Brother? Cousin? Friend?"

Shiro nodded, "He's my adopted brother." Lance nodded, slightly relieved he was nothing more "What are you to Keith?" Shiro asked.

Lance, who was startled by the question lied, "What do you think? We're rivals, you know Lance and Keith. Head to head." Shiro didn't look convinced, "Rivals don't usually stay in front of their rivals cryo-pod and cry for three hours."

Lance sighed, caught red handed, "Okay, maybe not rivals. But to him we are just friends, barely that. To me though, he's a selfish prick."

Shiro looked slightly offended, wanting an explanation. Lance took a deep breath and started, "He's selfish in the way that he steals everything that he doesn't want. He steals everyone's compassion, trust. But that isn't bad, no, the worst one is he stole my heart." 

Shiro was shocked, not saying anything. Lance took that as a que to keep going. "Whenever he fly's, you can see how happy he is. When Hunk bakes him something he always thanks him by hugging him, I feel mad at Hunk. I want him to be hugging me. When him and Pidge nerd out and giggle, my heart lurches because I want to be the one who makes him that happy. When you and him have these heart-to-hearts and you comfort him, I feel sad because I want to be the shoulder for him to cry on." 

Lance's voice cracks and he starts to ramble, "When he trains and he puts his hair in a ponytail, he is just so- so, have you seen him Shiro? He's just breathtaking and it drives me crazy because I shouldn't be feeling these things about a teammate." 

Shiro just stared, jaw slack. Lance now had tears streaming down his face. He takes a deep breath and finishes, "You wanted to know what I think of him, now you know. You know how hopelessly in love I am with the boy who I make fun of for no reason. I could never hate him, for God's sake, his mullet is so soft there is no way I could dislike it."

Shiro pulled Lance into a fatherly hug and let Lance cry into his chest. Every now and then voicing his worries for Keith. Lance eventually fell asleep and Shiro took him to his room.

-*-

Days passed and Lance stayed in front of Keith's pod the entire time, only leaving to use the restroom and shower. He rarely slept and the others had to bring him food or he wouldn't eat. 

After four days, the pod opened. Keith fell forward and Lance caught him. He steadied Keith and sat him down on the bench. 

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Where are they?" Keith asked, looking around. Lance nodded, "Everyone is fine, you got hit by Zarkon's last shot. It's the middle of the night and everyone's asleep."

"You pulled the short straw and had to stay with me?" Keith asked sadly. Lance suddenly angry retorts, "No! I'm here because I want to be, and I worried about you waking up alone. I've been here all four days waiting for you."

Keith studied Lance's face for any hint he's lying, he notices the dark circles under his eyes and how thin Lance had become over the few days. "Why, I'm fine?"

Lance sighed, "You weren't. You had a huge gash on your back and it was bleeding really fast an- and your heart st- stopped." He broke down crying, four days of worry finally taking its toll. He tightened his grip on Keith and pulled him into a hug. 

Keith patted his back, softly muttering "But I'm here now. And I'm okay now."

Lance apparently had a knack for falling asleep while crying, Keith had to carry Lance to his room. He dropped Lance on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He got up to leave, but his arm was being held onto by Lance. He tried to pull away, but Lance just cuddled closer to the arm, pulling Keith onto the bed. 

He chuckled lightly, pulling off his boots and crawled in next to Lance. Lance automatically wrapped an arm around Keith's waist, pulling him closer so Keith's back was to Lance's chest. Their legs tangled together messily.

They both fell asleep to the silent hum of the castle and the others heartbeat.

-*-

Lance woke up first to face a sleeping Keith. Sometime during the night Keith turned over and snuggled into Lance's neck. Not that he was complaining. He brushed Keith's bangs out of his face and stared at the pale boy. Keith looked younger when he was calm, but that's rare due to their arguing.

After a few minutes Keith woke up too, he stared into Lance's blue eyes and inhaled the salty ocean scent of the sun-kissed boy who has holding him. "Morning" Keith muttered, sitting up.

"Good morn-"Lance was interrupted by the shrieks of the others on the ship. They got dressed quickly and poked their heads out the door. They saw everyone freaking out, tearing the ship apart. 

Pidge was on Hunk's shoulders, looking in the vents. They thought it was Pidge who screamed, but they realized Hunk was wailing, "Are they in there?"

"Who?" Keith asked, stepping out of Lance's room. Everyone turned to stare at the two boys. Both their hair was messed up and they were wearing the others jacket. Lance's shirt was inside-out, and Keith's gloves were in his pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me." Pidge said, "He was in Lance's room the entire time." The two boys were confused and then Hunk spoke up, "You guys weren't in the med bay and everyone is worried sick. You might want to fix your clothes before you face Shiro though."

They nodded and cleaned up, then they walked to the dining hall. They braced themselves and walked in together. Keith looked up to see a livid Shiro sitting at the head of the table. Two seats to the left of him open for them.

Everyone else was quiet, but Pidge was enjoying it silently. Lance took the seat next to Shiro and pulled out Keith's chair for him. Keith blushed and muttered small thanks.

Shiro sat, staring at the two of them, seething with anger. He gave Keith a sharp glare, "You could have been hurt and we didn't know. When did you even wake up?" 

Keith tried to stutter an answer, surprisingly close to tears, but Lance cut him off. "He woke up in the middle of the night, I fell asleep and he carried me to my room and he just fell asleep there. It was my fault and nothing happened, so stop staring at Keith like he just killed your dog."

Keith smiled gratefully at Lance, and Shiro sighed, calming down. He eventually smirked, "Did you cuddle, because Keith loves being the little spoon."

Keith choked on the space goo and yelled, "What the hell Shiro?"

Lance only laughed, "Yeah, he's a nice heater too." Keith was now blushing furiously and elbowed Lance in the ribs.

Pidge was now howling with laughter and Hunk was chuckling lightly. Shiro only smiled in amusement. 

Lance said, "We fell asleep really late so we are kind of tired." He yawned and stretched his arms, letting one rest on Keith's chair. 

Keith just covered his face to hide his blush, Lance smiled wide when Keith leaned into his chest. Hunk was staring in amazement, "Awe!"

Keith suddenly had an idea to get Lance back for the heater comment. He decided to wait a minute though. 

They ate in silence for a while, once Keith finished he stood up and started to walk out. Once he got to the door he turned around.

Keith just smiled and looked Lance directly in the eye and said, "Are you a thief?" Lance just stared confused and Keith finished, "Because you stole my heart."

He winked and walked out, leaving Lance dumbfounded. Pidge and Hunk high-fived and Shiro just laughed.

"Damn, that boy can make anyone's knees weak." Lance muttered. 

Shiro said, "Only for you Lance. Only for you." He shook his head, "Do I have to give you the 'big brother' talk now?"

Lance shook his head, "No sir." He stood up and rushed to find Keith, probably so he could kiss him, but that didn't matter. Lance was grinning as he ran through the halls, the happiest man alive.

\--*--


End file.
